


Always On My Mind : Brian/Justin (a Queer As Folk music video)

by Braid7



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Justin isn't just another conquest Brian can forget. Song by The Pet Shops Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind : Brian/Justin (a Queer As Folk music video)

[Always On My Mind : Brian/Justin (A Queer As Folk music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/qaf.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/37/always-on-my-mind-:-queer-as-folk-\(us\)-:-brian-justin)


End file.
